henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Checker Fred/October 2018 schedule and is it the iCarly drama all over again for Season 4 and 5?
After a wonky week from Futon, they have finally updated to where I can finally put out a schedule. However, before I bein I wasn't to say we don't go with Nick and More and The Daily Nick when it comes to new episodes. We will take The Daily Nick! if the dates seem realistic and we feel it fine to do so. Nick and More is a no go as its doesn't provide any sources and we have no idea where its getting its information. So mainly provide a reliable source like The Futon Critic or zap2it when adding episodes to the wiki otherwise it will be reverted. With that out of the way lets get into the shows for the month. First of Game Shakers is returning, but on TeenNick. Although its no where to be found on Futon, zapit has it airing. So will see what actually happens with this. This isn't new with the show changing to its sister network as we saw this with Star Falls. Cousins For life has not been confirmed to start this month, but rumors have it that the show will start. On October 13th, but sources are stating other shows will start up. Will have to see what happens and let you know what's its confirmed. Production is around 14 episodes in, so they show is ready to start airing. Well we all now Henry Danger has finally started back up with new episodes, however we have season 4 and 5 episodes airing at the same time. The Night Henry's Frittle Problem aired Cooper mentioned it was a brad new season meaning Season 4 would of ended with Saturday Night Lies. Tvguides/listings aren't supporting Coopers words. When we saw the promo for Danger Things we knew something wasn't right, however TVguides were putting Danger things into season 4 and the Same goes with Flabber Gassed. However, TV listings on Cable providers are doing both or changing it to Season 4 later. Admin Bigteddy has his cable provider saying Danger things is part of Season 5 and others have it as season 4 for from a comment that I can't find anymore. For now we will follow sites like Zapit and TVguide, however will be making a decision soon on what to do about when to end season 4 and Season 5. It may not be until we see what Zapit does with its November episode. We will not rely on Wikipedia, but use them as a guide if needed to be. Any admins comment or send in put my way, so we can figure this out together. Overall, Season 4 may end with Flabber Gassed and Season 5 will start with 503 and Thumb buddies will be part of Season 5. If the TV guides are going by episode orders for the season. Will keep you guys up to date. Another issues I want to address with the extremely low ratings with the show. Some major reasons why rating are dropping for all shows are Nick not promoting very well, Viewers going streaming, people are dropping cable. If you drop cable and want to watch from the Nick site you have to have a service provider to watch online (but you do find that with alot of cable networks), taking too long with episodes/seasons, viewers losing interest and all the drama that has happened in the past year with Dan/Butch leaving and all the executive changes in the past few years. Lets hope Henry Danger does better in ratings as we don't want to see a decrease in episodes for the fifth season like what happened with Game Shakers. Well started with Danger Things will see all the changes that are going to affect Henry Danger since Dan left and see if episodes are better or worse, but with a somewhat new crew and the promo it looks pretty promising. New villains are coming this upcoming season along with a Big Game changer for the show in 506 which starts production on 10/4. So now here is the Schedule. Henry Danger *10/6/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#422) Up The Stairs! *10/8/18 (Mo.) 8:00 PM NICK (#502) Danger Things *10/13/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#409) Rubber Duck *10/20/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#501) Flabber Gassed Knight Squad *10/6/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#117) Fight for Your Knight to *10/20/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#107) Fright Knight Category:Blog posts